<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturn by ChocolateAndDragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736244">Saturn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDragons/pseuds/ChocolateAndDragons'>ChocolateAndDragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Inspired By a Sleeping at Last Song, It's all soft, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Not Beta Read, Oikawa is an astronaut, Post-Canon, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), Songfic, Stargazing, so soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDragons/pseuds/ChocolateAndDragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You taught me the courage of the stars before you left...<br/>That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes."</p><p>Hajime stargazes upon his balcony, wondering if Tooru is staring back.</p><p>Oikawa Astronaut AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't emphasize how much I recommend listening to the song while reading this. It's such an amazing, heartfelt song and I can't begin to describe how much I love it. If you've never heard Saturn before, take a few minutes to just listen to the song before reading. It's worth it, I promise.<br/>Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime faces the sky, as silent as the galaxies his eyes traverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, there is the rustic creaking of the trees whispering out, the gentle song of the wind coolly cradling his skin, but his senses are called elsewhere. He is commanded by the vast expanse of the cosmos, by the rings of Saturn, by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooru</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's funny, how he could have once worried about the 9.7 miles separating their universities, when now, he finds solace in the promises of infinity, of simply existing in the same universe as Oikawa Tooru himself, of reaching out his stocky fingers to grasp Saturn, a planet in it's blazing radiance. It brings him a smile to slip his finger into the planet's rings, to watch it glisten alongside the golden band enveloping his ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>373 nights. One year, one week, and one day. One, the number Tooru had once proudly worn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still cannot recall the constellations Tooru admires, though their hours of stargazing are carefully immortalized in framed memories. They glow, alight with Tooru's smile and the silver of his moonlit skin. As a teenager, Hajime would not admit that the universe, despite its ever growing reign, was a mere background to him. His fascination was captured by the dance of those gleaming, chocolate brown eyes, entranced by the lull of his voice but never the words, intricacies and facts he couldn't care less for. Even the stray strands of chestnut hair that fell into his eyes, caressed by the breeze, Hajime cherished; even the exaggerated pout Tooru would give him every single time, as if he had expected him to truly listen to his alien conspiracies this time around. Hajime would always flick him away, and Tooru would always laugh, turn his starry eyed gaze on him, and that would be that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Light carries on endlessly, even after death.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So tonight, as he has the past 372 nights, he gazes up to Tooru, though their bodies are not pressed together, not tangled and lying in each other's heat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only one more night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. It might as well be infinity, the endless compendium of space and time between them, but Hajime is certain that Tooru's light will reach him, as it always has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you're doing good up there, Tooru...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he knows that his own wishes will find Tooru as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He had asked a year ago, as they had stood upon this very balcony, overflowing. It was too vague of a question, but Tooru did not waste their last hours- he had understood, as he always had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just smiled, slipped his hand into Hajime's and guided it upward. "You see that? That's why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had only seen the same night sky as always back then, and couldn't discern whether Tooru was pointing out the moon or a single star or a planet. In retrospect, maybe it was simply their hands held high, laced together gracefully with the heat of the sun, an intimate strength. It is so like him, Hajime thinks now, to proclaim their love to the universe itself with such grandeur when they were all alone upon their balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The universe is always expanding, growing and getting older right along with us. It's not proven, whether or not it's really infinite, but I don't really care. Always there, always will be." Tooru had turned to him, still smiling. Perhaps, he was right, that it didn't matter whether the universe was finite or infinite, because infinity had always been in their reach, home in their intertwined fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With childlike awe sparkling in his eyes and shortness of breath, Tooru had explained the infinite. "It's kind of like an old friend, don't you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was there that Hajime was struck with how unfair it was that he couldn't ask this man and his stupid space analogies to marry him all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... yeah, exactly like that," Hajime had whispered, wrapping a strong arm around Tooru's shoulders, gazing up to the stars dotting the inky black that hung above their heads. His eyes had traced paths between distant stars, drawing constellations that didn't even exist until the entire unending canvas was woven by thin, golden threads. The moon had shone silently above, setting the sky a silver hue and resting sagely at its zenith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's amazing, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathtaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's crazy, y'know, that we're even here. That we have souls and life swirling inside us and that we're here, on our scarily old balcony that might break any second now. It's so rare and beautiful to even exist." Tooru had been star struck, but he was enamored by Hajime instead, pulled in by his gravity, not the gaping sky beyond him. <em>Infinity has always been ours</em>. "It's for us- all of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The universe, Hajime. It was made just to be seen by your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had thought that a few years earlier, he would've punched Tooru for such an extravagant statement, but that night, the words had sat heavy on his chest, leaving him breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say it again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had wanted to tell him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it over and over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Tooru, with a playful grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, had asked, "If this balcony does break, you'll catch me, right, Hajime?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd fall with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I would, dumbass," Hajime had assured him, because that night, as time trickled down until the final countdown, there were hidden meanings slipping between their words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I don't make it home, will you blame me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime thinks of that promise now, exactly 18.5 hours before Tooru is to once again set foot on Earth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please come home. I lied. I can't do this alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's a constant tug at his chest: Tooru. The need to simply hear his soft voice echo across the breeze, or even hear it at an octave too high, screeching ridiculously in the painful hours of the morning is far too strong; it might as well rip his heart from his chest. Hajime needs the cadence at the end of Tooru's sentences, needs to hear the awestruck smile as his lips carefully form those rising syllables: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to exist, too-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Dad?" Calls a sleep ridden voice, softly rising above the squeak of their sliding door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Waiting for your papa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." The bright-eyed boy bounds over to Hajime, leaping into his arms. "I'mma wait with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughs. "Are you excited for tomorrow, Haru?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru nods animatedly, his entire body seeming to bounce with his bobbing head. "We get to see Papa again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shifts his arms, pulling his son closer and leaning against the railing. Haru stares up at the night sky for a moment, then points to a random set of stars. "What's that one called?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea." Hajime admits, and Haru grins mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa would be mad if he heard you say that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime sighs fondly. "He would, wouldn't he? Sometimes, Haru, I think your papa acts more like a child than you do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru only giggles. "He'd get mad, and then you'd call him a dumbass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haru!" He hisses with no real bite. "Where'd you learn that word?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haru flashes him a sickly sweet, innocent smile, one that Hajime finds scarily similar to Tooru's expressions. "You."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I- um, well... As long as you don't tell Papa. He'd kill me if he found out I accidently taught you swears while he was in space."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it before then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are such a handful, you know that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know!" Haru grins proudly, causing Hajime to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lapse into a comfortable silence once again, Haru dozing in and out of sleep against his dad's chest. Hajime is just about to quietly slip inside when Haru speaks up once again, voice muted with sleep. "Dad? Why'd Papa go to space?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime's heart swells as he gazes down at the small figure in his arms, with disheveled hair and mismatched alien pajamas. He carefully sits down in the rickety old chair to his right, Haru still in his lap, and sighs contently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It'll be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With shortness of breath, Hajime explains the infinite; how rare and beautiful it truly is that they even exist.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? Any criticism?<br/>Anyway, I'm writing two endings (that don't go with the song.) There's the angst ending and the fluff reunion. I think I'll post them both at once, but I've started the angst because I wouldn't have been able to bring myself to write it after the fluff. They'll be separate from this, though, because then it would mess up the tags and stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>